1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the configuration of computing systems and, more particular, to a technique for dynamically reconfiguring interconnections in a computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The last several years have witnessed an increased demand for network computing, partly due to the emergence of the Internet. Some of the notable trends in the industry include a boom in the growth of Applications Service Providers (“ASPs”) that provide applications to businesses over networks and enterprises that use the Internet to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications with employees.
Businesses typically rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers, when designing processor-based systems for use in network-centric environments, consider several factors to meet the expectation of the customers. The factors may include, for example, functionality, reliability, scalability, and performance of such systems.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network-centric environment is a mid-range server system. A single mid-range server system may have a plurality of system boards that may, for example, be configured as one or more system domains, where a system domain, for example, may act as a separate machine by running its own instance of an operating system to perform one or more of the configured tasks.
The benefits of providing substantially independently operating system domains within an integrated system become readily apparent as customers are able to perform a variety of tasks that would otherwise be reserved for several different machines. However, managing a plurality of system domains within a system sometimes proves to be a challenging task, as designers of such systems have a finite number of resources to build a functioning system that also meets customer demands. For example, managing one or more system domains in a system may consume valuable hardware resources that could otherwise be used to deliver additional features to the customers.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.